Home
by tamago to gohan-aru
Summary: Ellos dos solo eran unos conejitos perdido que abandonaron su planeta natal en busca de una vida mejor. Nunca se imaginaron que encontrarían algo mas en un samurai inútil que lo había perdido todo.
1. Chapter 1

**hola a todos cuantos tiempos :'D**

 **Acá le traigo un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió hablando con Rasen-senpai y no pude evitar la tentación de hacerla *3***

 **Si se preguntan por el fic ginnobu "Nunca abras las puertas si no estas preparado para las sorpresas", pues esta en proceso el capitulo 3 :'v**

 **Espero que le agrade la lectura y como siempre agradecimiento a Rasen-senpai por tomar su tiempo en corregirme *3***

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

* * *

El ambiente era depresivo. Aquellas gotas sin fin que caían desde lo más alto del cielo encajaban perfectamente con lo que sentía en ese preciso momento. Sin embargo, se mantendría imperturbable por el bien de la personita que estaba a su lado; la misma que no paraba de llorar frente a la tumba que habían elaborado con sus pequeñas manos.

Y entre el mundo de hermosas flores, sobre aquella lápida, podía leerse el nombre de "Kouka".

Aun no podía creer que solo ayer aquella hermosa mujer estaba con ellos, dando sus últimos alientos para que ellos no lloraran por su muerte. No podía evitar culparse por no cuidarla bien y su odio incrementó por aquel hombre que había alejado a esa flor de su tierra; para luego abandonarla a su suerte. Por eso él estaba decidido a no abandonar a la única familia que le quedaba en ese remoto y depresivo planeta.

Su hermanita lo abrazaba mientras todavía lloraba por la pérdida reciente. Él dejó que ella se desahogara para que sus sollozos fueran los de los dos; porque él tenía que ser fuerte y mantenerse firme para que pudieran sobrevivir.

—Vámonos Kagura —había soltado sin ningún sentimiento a su débil y pequeña hermana mientras la alejaba de su cuerpo para empezar a andar. No sin antes extender su mano hacia ella. La pelirroja la tomó, aferrándose con miedo a que la dejara.

Llegaron todos empapados a casa. Ninguno había querido abrir sus paraguas en el camino, queriendo que la lluvia se llevara sus pesares.

Seguía aquel ambiente que los ahogaba, pero ninguno hizo nada para cambiarlo. Solamente esperaban a que la noche llegara y pudieran sedimentar sus falsas esperanzas de que todo era una pesadilla y no la triste realidad.

Únicamente habían pasado unas semanas cuando él tomó una decisión importante para su vida: Irse de aquel planeta que le llenaba de recuerdos dolorosos. Y para ello solo tenía que colarse en una nave que viniera a Rakuyou todos los días. De esa manera podría irse junto con su hermanita para empezar una nueva vida.

Su atención fue puesta en aquella banda de Yatos que habían aparecido en su planeta y que todos temían. Parecían ser lo suficiente fuertes como lo era aquel hombre que tanto aborrecía; también parecían tener demasiada comida, que seguramente no les importaría que les robaran un poco. Se basó en todo ello para elegir a tan peligros nave como su vía de escape.

Recogieron todo lo que era importante para ello: ropa, juguetes e incluso un poco de comida para el viaje.

A Kagura, su pequeña hermanita, no le importaba irse de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar; ella solamente deseaba no ser abandonada por su hermano mayor. Por eso, aceptó de forma inmediata la idea cuando Kamui se lo mencionó.

Caminaron sigilosamente hacia la nave mientras miraban cómo aquellos de su misma especie movilizaban las cargas para partir. Era su única oportunidad, así que siendo lo más cuidadosos posible empezaron con su pequeño plan de infiltración.

Kamui vigilaba adelante, buscando una oportunidad para moverse mientras que Kagura se encargaba de ver que no anduviera nadie atrás que los pudiera atrapar.

Lograron entrar con éxito en la gigantesca y peligrosa nave, aprovechando su estatura para ocultarse entre las cargas que habían sido subidos con anterioridad. Se taparon la boca para no soltar alguna carcajada o exclamación por su exitosa infiltración. Ahora solamente tenían que esperar hasta que la nave despegara.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se habían escondido en aquel almacén de carga? ¿Por qué se sentía como si hubieran estado en una eternidad en dicho lugar? Él no lo sabía. Miró a su hermanita quien seguía durmiendo a su lado como si no estuviera arriba de una nave que lo llevaba a lo desconocido. Y fue en ese preciso momento cuando el lugar fue alumbrado; indicando que alguien había entrado en busca de algún armamento o cosa parecida.

Se tensó, pero logró tapar la boca de su hermanita para que no se escucharan sus pequeños ronquidos mientras aquella persona paseaba de aquí para allá. No obstante, su peor temor se hizo realidad cuando sintió cómo era jalada su camisa desde el cuello. Había sido alzado como si fuera un peluche cualquiera.

—Ey, pero miren lo que me he encontrado —decía un tipo de cabellera castaña desordenada al tiempo que miraba con cierta burla al chico que no dejaba de moverse para que le soltara.

—¡Suéltame! —exigía a quien no lo dejaba tocar el suelo. Sus ojos mostraban valor, algo que era difícil de encontrar en los niños de hoy en día—. ¡Ya verás cuando me suelte!

—¡Kamui! —gritó la menor en el momento en que se despertó y vio a su hermano mayor en peligro. No obstante, eso provocó que el castaño le tomara del mismo modo.

—Así que… ¿Qué hacen aquí un par de conejos perdidos? ¿Acaso no saben lo preocupados que pueden estar sus padres? —preguntó quien tenía en sus manos a ese par de hermanos. Sin saber que sus palabras les habían llegado de forma dolorosa.

—Mamá está muerta —soltó con un gran pesar el mayor mirando de reojo cómo la menor aguantaba sus lágrimas que amenazaban por salir—. Y no tenemos padre —no podía aceptar en esto momentos como su padre a aquel hombre que abandonó a su familia; aunque para su hermana fuera diferente.

El castaño se quedó observando a aquellos peculiares hermanos que tenía en sus manos. Pudo ver cómo el mayor no mostraba algún signo de tristeza en su cara, más su voz lo traicionaba; mientras que la menor parecía tener una gran dificultad en controlar sus emociones.

—No necesitamos tu lástima —soltó con molestia Kamui al ver cómo aquel desconocido lo veía de tal modo—. Únicamente queremos viajar hasta un planeta diferente y dejaremos la nave —expresó con fiera convicción.

El mayor no pudo evitar reírse por la osadía y valentía que presenciaba. Sin ningún titubeo tomó a ese par, cargándolos en sus hombros para empezar a caminar.

—Oi, ¿qué haces Abuto? —preguntó el compañero del castaño que ya estaba en la entrada de la bodega.

—Voy donde el capitán —indicaba como si fuera los más obvio. Provocando sorpresa a su compañero y confusión a ese par de conejito—. Debe saber que en la nave hay un par de conejos perdidos —y siguió su caminata hacia donde se encontraba su capitán.

Kamui y Kagura se sorprendieron al ver quién dirigía tan infame tripulación de piratas. Ese hombre era realmente fuerte y su presencia daba para respetarlo. Kamui quería llegar a ser como él, así que enfrentó la mirada de molestia que les ofertaba. Kagura por su lado no pudo evitar arraigarse al brazo derecho de su hermano mayor; aunque tampoco desviaba su mirada.

—No recuerdo haber permitido a niños en esta nave —expuso el imponente Yato.

—Son unos intrusos que encontramos en el almacén de carga —explicó el castaño

—Entonces, ¿por qué no los tiran en una pequeña nave a su suerte? —aquellas palabras provocaron que los hermanos se tensaran. No obstante, no dejaban de mirar a aquel mayor que había propuesto una idea tan cruel. Y esa acción hizo a que aquel capitán tuviera interés en ellos.

—No es necesario anciano. Solo déjenos en el siguiente planeta al que irán y nosotros nos encargáremos de cómo mantenernos —no se podía saber si en ese pequeño cuerpo había mucha valentía o mucha estupidez para hablar así.

—¡Es cierto anciano! —la menor tampoco se quedaba atrás. Apoyó infantilmente a su hermano mientras le sacaba la lengua al mayor.

El capitán no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por la osadía que tenían esos hermanos. Había podido corroborar que esos niños que tenía en frente eran los hijos del hombre al que se enfrentó tiempo atrás.

—Bien, entonces se quedarán hasta que lleguemos al siguiente planeta —declaró el mandamás. Haciendo que su subordinado se sorprendiera y los pequeños sonrieran—. Y tú estarás encargado de cuidarlos, Abuto —soltó sin tapujo.

—¿P—por qué yo? —cuestionó en completo descontento por aquella orden.

—Porque tú fuiste quien los encontró y los trajo hasta mí —la respuesta fue más obvia de lo que podía imaginar.

Y de esa forma Abuto salió de aquella sala con esos dos conejos perdidos felices a su cuidado. Sin saber lo que ocasionarían en su futuro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vengo a dejar este capitulo!**

 **No tengo excusa por la tardanza en los 3 fics, a no ser que pueda acusar a la flojera :'v  
Espero que le guste a pesar de lo corto que me quedo pero lo siento perfecto tal como esta :'3**

 **También** **se la dedico a Rasen-senpai a quien la adoro y agradezco mucho por tomar su tiempo en corregirme y decir donde fallo.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo** **2**

* * *

Sus pasos se escuchaban en el pasillo de aquella nave. Su cara estaba llena de molestia con pizca de preocupación gracias a dos conejitos que había perdido de vista mientras hablaba con un camarada. Su mente aun no podía procesar cómo aquel par de hermanos tan ruidosos pudieran ser tan silenciosos cuando llegaba el momento de escaparse. Aunque eso respondía a cómo se habían subido a la nave de forma tan exitosa.

Los había buscado por los lugares a los que normalmente iban cuando estaban aburridos. Sin embargo, no los había encontrado. Solamente le quedaba un sitio que visitar; y con todo su corazón deseaba que esos mocosos hubieran encontrado otra forma para matar el tiempo en vez de ir a enfrentar a su jefe como comenzaron a hacerlo desde que llegaron a la nave.

Llegó a su destino y tocó la puerta de aquel cuarto. Al no escuchar voz alguna decidió entrar, apostándolo todo a la diosa de la suerte.

Tuvo que dar un paso para atrás en cuanto tuvo que sujetar a la menor; la misma que había sido arrojada de forma cruel por su capitán.

—¡Suélteme tía Abuto! -exigió la pequeña que quería ser liberada por el castaño.

—Primero di la gracias -pidió con molestia-. Y, ¿por qué me dices tía? Soy un hombre, HOM-BRE -la puso en el suelo para darle un coscorrón en la cabeza.

—Llegas tarde, soldado -sonreía Housen mientras le daba un golpe bastante fuerte a Kamui en el estómago, logrando que botara sangre por la boca.

—Y usted no debería ser cruel con ellos, capitán -aconsejaba con razón el castaño. Aunque sabía que ese par eran quienes buscaban pelea, tal como lo estaban haciendo en ese momento.

—Sería una deshonra para ellos si no los tomo en serio -declaró al tiempo que tomaba la pierna de Kagura para lanzarla sin tapujo alguno contra Kamui, haciendo que los dos chocaran. Y así evitando un ataque sorpresa del mayor.

Sólo bastó aquel movimiento para que Abuto tomara del cuello a ese par de hermanos. Deteniendo el desigual encuentro entre su capitán y el par de traviesos conejos.

—Puedes llevártelos -ordenó el capitán sin ningún remordimiento de haberle causado bastante heridas a unos niños. El castaño no dudó en irse con ese par de conejitos con dirección a la enfermería.

—¡Suéltame! -reclamaban el par de hermanos dándole patada a su captor. Ya estaban cansados de ser siempre agarrados de esa manera. Mas sus quejas y pataletas fueron ignoradas.

En la sala de enfermería se podía escuchar cómo una pequeña se quejaba cada vez que le desinfectaban sus heridas.

—Eres débil~ -se burlaba Kamui al ver a su hermanita con lágrimas en sus azulados ojos al tiempo que esperaba su turno para que sus heridas fueran vendadas por el doctor asignado.

—Ya te tocará a ti -respondió con molestia hacia su hermano mayor. Intentaba que sus traicioneras lágrimas no salieran para demostrar que no era para nada débil mientras el doctor terminaba de vendarle sus heridas.

—Eso no es ninguna amenaza -aseguró con cierta burla el mayor, haciéndose el valiente. Por eso cuando el doctor terminó con Kagura, Kamui no dudó en ir hacia él.

—Apresúrense -exigía con altanería el mayor para que el médico lo atendiera y le mostrara a su torpe hermana que era más valiente que ella. No obstante, únicamente necesitó que el doctor pusiera el pequeño algodón lleno de alcohol en su herida para que gimiera por el dolor.

El doctor no tenía tacto a la hora de sanar heridas.

—Veo que ya los atendieron -decía con cierta burla el castaño a ese par que habían salido de la sala de enfermería.

—Sí, pero una fastidiosa no dejaba de quejarse. De seguro la escuchaste Abuto -el mayor no dejaba de burlarse de su pequeña hermana; misma que respondió sacándole la lengua con una pisada en el pie como venganza.

Al ver que Kamui le iba a devolver el pisotón junto con un golpe, Abuto separó a ese par de pequeños revoltosos antes de que iniciaran una pelea, otra vez.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **¡Logre cumplir mi meta de subir este capitulo hoy! :'D  
** **Bueno ya saben los motivos del por que me retraso con las actualizaciones para no repetirla en esta publicación xD**

 **comentarios:**

 ** _I love okikagu_ : me alegra que te gustara el capitulo :'3**

 ** _Frany fany tsuky_ : Me alegra que te guste la idea de este fic que salio de una conversación xD Abuto siempre pasara a ser la tia abuto en los fic, es su don y su maldicíon (?) Kamui y Kagura siempre haran los que le den la gana y ahora se le une otro dolor de cabeza mas a la pobre tía Abuto XDD espero que te guste sobretodo la sorpresa que hay al final 7u7  
**

 ** _yukimuraakirareverse_ : Ellos no solo seran el dolor de cabeza de la tia Abuto, si no, que tambien de un vago samurai que en este capitulo tendra su aparición xDD Son hijos de Kouka obvio que son badass 7u7.  
**

 ** _melgamonster_ : Se volvera anciano rapidamente y mas con el nuevo personaje xDD Housen no le interesa la integridad de ese par de conejos traviesos, si tiene diversión xDDD**

 ** _lunedepaper_ : Me alegra que te gustara mi idea y espero que disfrutes este nuevo capitulo n.n**

 _ **Gintama le pertenece al gorila de Sorachi.**_

* * *

 **Home 3:**

* * *

Llevaban un buen tiempo en aquella nave que se habían metido en busca de una nueva vida, ya conocían a todos los integrantes de aquel peculiar escuadrón de su misma raza. Por eso, los ojos azulados de aquel par de conejitos observaban confundido la escena que estaba delante de ellos.

Como todos los días, habían logrado escapar de aquel hombre que los cuidaba para ir a enfrentarse al líder de esos yatos. Sin embargo, al entrar en sus aposentos se sorprendieron al ver que alguien ya se había adelantado.

El chico era un poco mayor que ellos por lo que pudieron notar. Su cabello azulado era corto y desordenado, también llevaba puesto el traje que usaban los demás yatos del escuadrón. El desconocido mostraba buenas habilidades en combate bastante avanzado para su edad, aunque se notaba que necesitaba un gran recorrido para hacer que Hosen se pusiera en defensiva e incluso darle algunos golpes que hicieran realmente daños.

— Deja que te lastime viejo. - pidió con total molestia aquel joven desconocido mientras intentaba darle un golpe en la cara, logrando ser bloqueado por el rey de la noche.

— ¿Quién es él? - pregunto la menor mientras observaba confundida aquel enfrentamiento desigual.

— El hijo del capitán - El par de conejitos no pudieron evitar saltar de susto al escuchar aquella voz. Para luego voltear y mirar que ahí, detrás de ellos estaba aquel hombre que se convirtió en su niñero desde que habían llegado.

— Vaya, no nunca me imaginé que el viejo pudiera tener un hijo - soltó con total descaro el mayor después de recuperarse y fingir que no se había asustado por la repentina aparición de Abuto.

— ¿Por qué están peleando? - la curiosidad reinaba ahora mismo a la menor. Quien, volvió su mirar la pelea entre padre e hijo.

— Ten más respeto al capitán, mocoso - Kamui ya estaba sobándose la cabeza por el golpe que le había dado su amable niñero —. Es su forma de saludarse. Cada vez que el joven Ryota llega tienen un pequeño enfrentamiento para ver cuál fuerte se ha hecho.

— Y ¿Por qué no sabíamos de él hasta hoy? - pregunto curioso Kamui. Mirando la pelea de padre e hijo y sintiendo su corazón apretarse por un sentimiento que no podía entender; aunque su rostro no lo mostraba.

— Bueno no esperábamos que llegara tan pronto de su entrenamiento - el castaño respondió fastidiado de ser él quien respondiera las preguntas.

Por eso, había sido una suerte cuando aquel par de hermanos alborotadores dejaron de hacer preguntas al ver como el chico de cabello azulado caía inconsciente tras un golpe en la cabeza que recibió por su primogenitor.

— Llévate a Ryota a la enfermería y haz que descanse. - ordenó el capital dándose la media vuelta para ir a su asiento y disfrutar de su sake.

Los espectadores pudieron notar en la voz de su capitán, lo orgulloso que estaba de su hijo.

Abuto en silencio tomo al hijo de su capitán en los brazos, y se retiró hacia la enfermería, siendo seguido por aquel par de conejos; quienes tenían puesta su total atención y curiosidad al inconsciente chico de cabello azulado.

Cuando despertó vio dos pares de ojos que tenían el mismo color azulado como el cielo, que lo miraban con total curiosidad y unos mechones de un extraño color bermellón. Fue tanta su sorpresa que se levantó de golpe, logrando que esos desconocidos se alejaran de él; pero provocando que sintiera un dolor en su cuerpo y gimiera por ello.

— No deberías moverte de esa forma si no quieres lastimarte más. - le dijo el que parecía ser el mayor de ese par que no dejaba de verlos, como si fuera alguien interesante.

— ¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupada la menor al escucharlo gemir por el dolor de su cuerpo.

Sus ojos marrones miraban extrañado a ese par que tomaban confianza en su persona sin conocerse, fijándose de paso, que estaba en la enfermería como siempre ocurría en sus enfrentamientos con su padre. Fue en ese entonces donde recordó haber escuchado que su padre había permitido alojar un par de niños en la nave. Provocando que volviera lo más rápido que pudiera a ver si los rumores eran verdades.

Cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro.

"parece que era cierto" pensó el chico de cabello azulado al ver otra vez a ese par de hermanos que lo miraba fijamente, aunque el mayor parecía ya tirarse sobre él por quedarse en silencio.

— Oye, no te quedes callados ¿Acaso eres mudo? - pregunto molesto Kamui. Ya cansado de aquel silencio que ocasionaba el hijo del capitán del séptimo escuadrón.

— No soy mudo idiota y ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué están acá? - pregunto aun confundido del motivo que esos conejos están en la enfermería junto con él.

— Abuto nos pidió que te vigiláramos, porque está ocupado y es de mala educación pedir los nombres sin presentarte. - se notaba el fastidio que tenía por hacer aquella petición.

— por cierto ¿Estas mejor? - pregunto otra vez la menor, aunque su preocupación inicial había sido reemplazada por el enfado de dejarla a un lado en la conversación. Mostrando al chico de ojos azulados que los dos eran bastante temperamental.

Ryota por alguna extraña razón se sentía culpable por hacer preocupar a la menor de aquel par de conejitos. Bajo la mirada y movió su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo a lo dicho por la única chica del lugar.

— Lo estoy… gracias por preocuparte - fue su respuesta intentando ocultar su inquietud para luego mirar al mayor con ojos desafiantes —. Mi nombre es Ryota, aunque ya deberías saberlo. De seguro te lo dijo el viejo Abuto con la boca suelta que tiene.

El par de hermano no pudieron evitar darle la razón al chico de cabello azulado.

— Así está mejor - comento con total burla el mayor, logrando enojar más a Ryota —. Me llamo Kamui y ella es mi hermana menor, Kagura.

— Un gusto. - La sonrisa que daba la pequeña lograba hacer que Ryota se pusiera nervioso, aunque lo intentaba disimular para no tener más burlas de Kamui.

— Y, ¿Por qué están en esta nave? Sus padres deben estar preocupado - la curiosidad era una virtud de los niños y Ryota no dudaba de mostrarlo.

Esas preguntas hicieron que aquel par de hermano tan ruidoso se quedara callados de repente, mostrando lo delicado que era ese tema para ellos. Ryota empezaba a arrepentirse por abrir su boca y querer alimentar su curiosidad, al notar aquel cambio de ánimo y sobretodo ver a la menor queriendo aguantar las lágrimas mientras se aferraba al brazo de su hermano.

Cuando estaba por pedir perdón, el mayor hablo.

— Nuestra madre murió y no tenemos padre - Su voz era dura, mostrando lo mucho que hacía por controlar sus emociones —. Decidimos irnos del planeta donde vivíamos para empezar otra vida.

— Ya veo… - no sabía que decir por la expresión de frustración que mostraba el mayor y la tristeza que reflejaba la menor.

— No necesitamos tu lastima - soltó molesto Kamui a ver el tipo de mirada estaba recibiendo, estaba harto que siempre sintiera lastima de ellos.

— Veo que se hicieron amigo - escucharon decir al intruso conocido que interrumpió inconscientemente el ambiente que se había creado en los alrededores de ellos.

— ¡Tía abuto! – soltó Kagura con gran sorpresa, provocando que su hermano mayor y Ryota empezaran a reírse a carcajada de mayor.

—Ya te he dicho que no me llames así – contesto el adulto mientras sermoneaba a la menor y evitaba ser el centro de burla para los niños. Quienes; habían empezado a llamarlo con total burlas de la misma forma que lo hacia Kagura.

El espacio estaba lleno de meteoritos, estrellas y planetas donde varias criaturas vivían de distinta forma. Entre ellas había un planeta que a muchos amantos le llamaban la atención por su naturaleza y las criaturas que habitaban en ese exótico lugar.

Aquel planeta era la Tierra.

En aquel lugar no hace mucho tiempo había terminado una guerra donde sus habitantes fueron derrotados y obligados a dejar sus espadas a un lado para poder seguir viviendo. Mientras los amantos disfrutaban de su triunfo, los humanos tuvieron que tragarse sus penurias y orgullos; para poder adaptarse a lo nuevo.

Sin embargo, algunas personas habían perdido un lugar a donde volver. Entre ellas estaba un joven que se destacaba por su cabellera blanca, que vagaba sin rumbo por las calles de Edo sin preocuparse por lo que estaba a su alrededor y lo que pasaba.

Estaba quebrado.

En cada momento dentro de él las pérdidas de sus amigos lo atormentaban, y los lamentos de no poder evitarlo eran constante desde que la guerra se había acabado. Desde que su alma quedo un vacío y perdió aquel lugar al cual podía llamar hogar.

Convirtiéndolo solo en un vagabundo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola hola**

 **¡Vengo con actualización a este fic! *se escucha coro de ángeles cantando aleluya***

 **pues solo faltaría 2 capítulos y se conocerá gintoki junto con aquel par de hermanos que tanto queremos, según en mi mente :'v**

 **Sin mas que decir espero que lo disfruten**

 **Comentarios:**

 **Franny fanny tsuky: Tu solo quieres tener a Gintoki en tu cama y no me lo puedes negar 7u7 xD, aqui dejara tu duda sobre la diferencia de edad entre Ryota y Kamui, y si, le gusta las loli's xD Aqui veras una de las tantas bromas que le hacen al pobre escuadron y una promesa que no se cumplira (?).**

 **Melgamonster: Ellos no tienen respeto a nadie xD Solo fue una aparición para mostrar como esta Gintoki antes de su encuentro con aquel par. La tía maldice ahora su suerte, pero lo extrañara cuando llegue la hora (?).**

 **Yukiakarev: Housen es siempre cariñoso con los niños :'v y sip, el contexto es despues de la guerra de los amantos xD**

 **Shiawase Day: Ryota es un buen chico (?) Aquí se sabrá un poco de su pasado (lo malo es que no lo profundizare :'v). Para Kagura siempre sera tía porque les recuerda las niñeras (?) y sobre Gintoki se vera el prox capítulo mas de él xDDD.**

 **micaelavargas: Me alegra que te guste este fic familiar :'3**

 **YorozuyaOkiKagura: Debia hacer un hijo a Housen para que alguien heredara su tripulación (?). Me gusta hacer de esa forma la relación entre Kagura y Kamui, aunque tendran tambien su problemas de hermanos que se vera mas adelante XD.**

 **Ebano Wigram: Aqui dejo en capitulo, se vera algo del pasado de Ryota pero lamentablemente no pienso profundizarla :'v. También se vera la reacción de los pequeños hermanos sobre la tierra 7u7.**

 _ **Los derecho le pertenece al gorila Sorachi.**_

* * *

 **Home 4:**

* * *

Abuto no podía creer lo que estaba presenciado, y es que ¿Cómo paso aquello? ¿Por qué sus compañeros andaban vestido como si fueran unas señoritas? ¿Dónde habían sacado esa cantidad de vestido de alta calidad? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué estaba aquel trió de mocosos sentados como reyes y reina mientras comían dulces y sacaban fotos a la situación?

— ¿Qué hicieron esta vez? - le preguntó directamente a ese trió de pequeños conejitos, ya estaba tan acostumbrado a las travesuras de ellos que su tono no era la de alguien molesto; si no, la de alguien aburrido y cansado por el orden que tendría que poner después.

— Nada de lo que le importe, Abuto-san - dijo el chico de cabello bermellón, ese mismo que ya no se mostraba tan a la defensiva y ahora sonreía gran parte del tiempo; justo como el que le dedicaba al hombre de cabellera castaña.

— Los idiotas creyeron que kamui-nii no podía contra un amanto débil - soltó la menor de aquel trio, orgullosa de que su hermano mayor humillara a esos montones de perdedores.

Abuto volvió a suspiras, parecía ser su gran actividad favorita desde que aquel par de conejitos se había unido con el hijo de su capitán. Incluso podía darle la responsabilidad a ese trió de diablillos el que últimamente se sintiera un viejo a pesar de estar en la primavera de su vida.

"Bueno eso pasa cuando quieren humillar al hijo de aquel hombre" pensó resignado el castaño al mirar como sus compañeros eran humillado por aquel pequeño trio pero con una naturaleza sádica enorme.

— Tus amigos son unos completos idiota - fueron los comentario de kamui lo que sacaron a Abuto de sus pensamientos —. Espero que cuando te robe la tripulación lo hayas mejorado, ryota – aquella sonrisa inocente contrariaba a las palabras y aquella mirada determinada que le daba al niño de cabello azulado.

— Kamui-nii será el capitán pirata y yo seré su mano derecha, la mejor pirata del universo - Kagura no iba a quedarse atrás a las palabras de su hermano, incluso ya se imaginaba como usaría a ese escuadrón para que jugaran a la casita con ella o le consiguiera la mejor comida del universo. Sin saber el castigo que le daría a eso pobre hombres.

Aquello le había sorprendido completamente a Abuto, no por aquel atrevimiento que tenía ese par de conejitos para declarar aquellas palabras comprometedoras. Si no, en que hubieran convertido en su sueño en tener aquella tripulación bajo sus pies, porque eso significaba que ellos se quedarían en esa tripulación para siempre. En otra palabra, estaría bajo su cuidado hasta que tuvieran la edad suficiente para ser oficialmente parte de aquella tripulación.

¿Qué no era un trato temporal el que se quedara en esta nave? ¿Qué había pasado con sus deseos de tener una vida normal en algún planeta lejano? Entonces, ¿Aquella negación que daban para quedarse en algún planeta que habían visitado era porque tenían ya planeado obtener la tripulación? Abuto ya veía como su libertad se disminuía a cada pensamiento que le daba a las palabras de ese par de conejo que había recogido.

Mientras tanto, Ryota sentía como su corazón romperse. No por las palabras de kamui, él ya sabía lo osado y avaricioso que era ese niño que era menor por un año; incluso estaba emocionado por aquel desafío que le había dado, un motivo para ser mucho mejor que su viejo padre. Sin embargo, las palabras de la pequeña Kagura habían colado en su inocente corazón y lo rompió en mil pedazos, no debía sorprenderse que ella apoyara a su hermano; pero su ingenuo corazón había tenido la esperanza que ella regañara a su hermano o lo apoyara como el verdadero heredero de aquella tripulación.

Obteniendo un futuro enfrentamiento con aquel par peculiar que se habían vuelto su amigos.

— No esperen que los dejare fácilmente la pelea - soltó sonriendo a la emoción que sentía por luchar seriamente con Kamui, mientras ocultaba su tristeza por la pequeña Kagura.

Abuto quedo mirando la situación, sintiendo un simple espectador de algo que pondría en juego el futuro de aquella desastrosa pero cómoda tripulación.

Housen miraba seriamente a los contrincantes que tenía en frente, observando cómo se preparaban para ir en su contra. Sonrió burlonamente, esperando quien de esos 3 mocosos iría en su contra por la provocación.

Los tres se lanzaron contra él, habían caído a la provocación fácilmente.

— Predecible - dijo Housen mientras bloqueaba con tanta facilidad las patadas de aquel par de hermano y desviaba su cabeza hacia un lado; haciendo que su hijo pasara de lado con el puño en el aire.

Tomo el pie de la menor y la lanzo sin tapujo contra su hijo mientras que al mayor le agarro la boca hacia abajo, haciendo que se golpeara su espalda contra el suelo. Mientras que Ryota y Kagura chocaban y se lastimaran por consecuencia del bruto lanzamiento de Housen.

— Y ¿Así se quieren llamarse guerreros? - una risotada llena de burla acompaño a aquel cruel comentario — Solo cuando puedan darme una buena pelea los podre considerarlo. - Y aquello fue el detonante para que eso tercos mocosos se levantaran y se fuera contra el Yato más fuerte del Harusame.

Se podía escuchar los gritos de aquel trió de pequeños conejos, demostrando el dolor que recibían gracias al trato duro de Housen.

— eeehhmm, Capitán Housen. - soltó tímidamente el nuevo integrante de esa sala, dando mueca de disgustos al ver el trato que le daba su capitán a ese trio de conejitos.

— ¿Sucedió algo? – preguntó mientras el daba un golpe en el estómago a su propio hijo y esquivaba perfectamente el ataque de ese par de hermano. — Si solo vienes a molestar es mejor que te vaya.

El nervioso subordinado de Housen de inmediato se puso firme ante las palabras de su temido capitán.

— ¡Capitán! Vengo a informar que ya hemos divisado la trayectoria para ir al siguiente planeta, y sin preámbulo llegaríamos en poco tiempo de lo previsto anteriormente a la Tierra - el Yato estaba orgulloso de no titubear delante de su capitán, aun sabiendo los motivos de la visita hacia aquel peculiar planeta.

Aquellas palabras habían detenido el entrenamiento, haciendo que aquella sala que se había convertido en estos últimos dos años en un campo de entrenamiento tuviera un incómodo silencio.

— Ya veo… - Soltó por fin el líder de aquella tripulación, teniendo una sonrisa satisfactoria por aquella noticia. No podía dejar estar mucho tiempo fuera de aquel planeta desde aquella vez en que esa mujer intento irse con aquel bebe humano.

Debía asegurarse que ella siguiera en aquel lugar, para seguir brillando su noche.

— El juego termino por hoy. - Fue lo último que les dijo y empezó a caminar hacia la salida de aquel salón. Siendo acompañado por su subordinado y dejando aquel trió en sus pensamientos.

Ryota no podía evitar sentir rabia dentro de su ser, no podía evitarlo. El recordar el motivo de que su madre no estuviera con él le hacía hervir la sangre, él como su madre se había sentido humillada al saber cómo su padre la había utilizado y que este tuviera una obsesión hacia una simple humana le había hecho cometer aquel suicido.

El odiaba la tierra que le había arrebatado aquello que tanto anhelaba.

Sin embargo, Kamui y Kagura tenían otro tipo de pensamiento y recuerdos. El solo escuchar ese nombre que era llamado aquel planeta azul, su mente de inmediato lo transportaron a aquella casa arruinada donde vivían con aquella hermosa y delicada mujer, sintiendo en su corazón una añoranza que pensaron que se había ido con el tiempo; pero volvía con más fuerza dentro de su ser.

Un deseo crecía dentro de su cuerpo.

Ya deseaban conocer aquel planeta que tanto deseó ver su madre en vida, y de paso cumplir aquella promesa que hasta hace poco pensaron que era una promesa vacía.


End file.
